Ciudad Cutthroat
by Wolfito
Summary: Luego de lo que pasó en Barkingburg, Los PAW Patrol y algunos compañeros se embarcarán en el mayor desafío con el que se hayan enfrentado hasta ahora, Liberar Bahía Aventura, su ciudad de origen, de las garras de Slash, un villano con motivos desconocidos para dominar la ciudad, ¿Lo lograrán? ¿O será demasiado para ellos? Secuela a Rebelión
1. Inicio

(Sin punto de vista)

Connor, Clover y el pequeño Tyler miraban la televisión sin entender que pasaba

Chase se sujetaba la cabeza, Skye parecía estar haciendo una llamada, Rubble y Tracker intentaban calmar a Rocky que lloraba, Everest y Marshall se abrazaron y quitaron la mirada de la televisión, Zuma sacudía su cabeza y se intentaba convencer de que no estaba pasando

"¿Qué era ese faro exactamente?" Preguntó Connor

"Nuestro hogar, o bueno, lo que queda de el" Dijo Ryder al ver la toma del faro siendo demolido

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?" Preguntó Everest

"No lo se, Eve" Dijo Marshall

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Rocky

"Vengarlo" Dijo Chase en un tono sombrío

"Chase… " Dijo Ryder intentando calmar a Chase

"No, pudimos con Barkingburg, podemos con esto, además de que debe haber otros grupos rebeldes en Bahía Aventura, ¿No es asi?" Dijo Chase mas calmado

"Pero… ¿Pero como llegaremos allí?" Preguntó Rubble

"Lo tengo cubierto" Dijo Skye mostrando unas llaves

"¿Skye de donde sacaste eso?" Preguntó Ryder

"No importa, pero con el avión podremos llegar a Bahía Aventura" Explicó Skye

"Un momento" Dijo Frank

Frank agarró una máscara de gas y una chaqueta de una estantería

"Papá" Dijo Ryder

"Hijo, si volveremos a luchar, más vale estar preparados" Explicó Frank

"Bien… Tomen sus cosas y vayamos a donde está guardado el avión de Skye" Dijo Ryder

(Punto de vista de Connor)

Subí a mi habitación y armé mi maleta, Clover estaba ocupada con Tyler así que armé la suya también

"Connor ¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto en acompañarlos?" Preguntó Clover

"No lo se, pero si quieres puedes quedarte" Propuse

"No, no me quedaré, pero ese Doberman parecía mas serio y experimentado que Sweetie, Deberíamos tener cuidado" Dijo Clover preocupada

"Lo se… pero ellos cuentan con nosotros, y no quisiera defraudarlos" Dije

"Connor" Dijo Clover

"¿Si?" Pregunté

Clover se acercó a mi y me abrazó

"Dime que todo estará bien" Pidió Clover

"Tranquila, todo estará bien" Dije

"Gracias" Dijo Clover

Tyler ladró señalando la puerta

"No tenemos todo el día" Dijo Frank

''Ya vamos'' Avisé

''¿Estás lista?'' Le pregunté a Clover

''Si, vamos'' Dijo Clover abriendo la puerta

Bajamos a la sala principal de la casa y Subimos al vehículo para ir al hangar donde estaba el vehículo de Skye

''¿Donde está el hangar Skye?'' Preguntó Frank subiendo al asiento del conductor

''En un aeropuerto privado en las afueras de la ciudad'' Dijo Skye

''¿Me vas a contar de donde sacaste el avión?'' Preguntó Chase

''Ya verás'' Dijo Skye

''¿Te refieres al aeropuerto que usaba Sweetie para su ejército?'' Preguntó Frank

''Si, pero ya no hay ni riesgo, ni soldados, ni Sweetie, ¿Verdad?'' Preguntó Skye

''No, no los hay, ¿Pero como conseguiste guardarlo allí?'' Preguntó Ryder

''Ya verás de que ''Avión'' Te hablo'' Dijo Skye

Yo solo escuché hasta ese punto de la conversación, me dormí y no desperté hasta sentir que algo me lamía

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Tyler lamiéndome y ladrándome para que me despierte, yo estaba agotado y quería seguir durmiendo, pero nos teníamos que ir

''Gracias campeón'' Le dije a Tyler bajando del vehículo

''¿Dormiste bien?'' Preguntó Clover

''Si, ¿Cuanto estuve dormido?'' Pregunté

''No mucho, el viaje duró unos 30 minutos y Tyler te comenzó a ladrar apenas llegamos así que no te perdiste de mucho'' Dijo Clover

''Me alegro, ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?'' Pregunté al ver que todos salvo Clover, Tyler y yo miraban asombrados algo que había en el hangar

''P-pensé que lo habían destruido'' Dijo Rocky asombrado

''¿El Air Patroller? Estuvo aquí desde que nos separamos, Sweetie me decía que los había capturado a todos ustedes cuándo lo derribó'' Dijo Rubble deprimiéndose

''Pero estamos todos bien, ¿No? Lo de Sweetie ya pasó, ahora debemos actuar como equipo, apoyarnos el uno al otro, debemos confiar entre nosotros y permanecer unidos, recuerden que lucharemos por nuestros conocidos de Bahía Aventura, por su libertad y para recuperar nuestra ciudad'' Dijo Ryder intentando inspirarnos

Subimos al... como se llame esa cosa y cada uno tomó asiento dónde pudo, luego Ryder activó una especie de piloto automático y todos nos relajamos, debíamos aprovechar este momento de tranquilidad, porque cuándo llegáramos a Bahía Aventura todo sería un caos

''Muy bien, logré contactar con uno de los grupos rebeldes de Bahía Aventura, su líder, Mob, dijo que nos esperaría para coordinar'' Dijo Zuma

''¡¿Mob?! ¡¿Ese criminal?!'' Preguntó Chase enojado

''Chase, si queremos recuperar nuestra ciudad, debemos dejar nuestras diferencias atrás, además, Mob y sus hombres recuperaron parte de lo que quedó en el cuartel como agradecimiento adelantado'' Informó Zuma

''¿Dijiste que habían varios grupos?'' Preguntó Rocky

''Si, están los mafiosos, que son con los que nos vamos a reunir, la ''Armada del pueblo'', Que son ciudadanos que creen el Comunismo o algo así, y luego los ''Rezagados'', no se sabe mucho de ellos, hay rumores que son Soldados, otros dicen que son una organización secreta que se formó para liberar ciudades, y otros dicen que hay un Ciborg o algo por el estilo entre ellos, pero seguro son solo rumores, los Ciborgs no existen ¿Verdad?'' Explicó Zuma

''¿Y por qué hay varios grupos?'' Preguntó Skye

''Porque sus ideales no coincidían y se fueron cada grupo por su cuenta'' Explicó Zuma

''Joder...'' Dijo Frank

''¿Pasa algo papá?'' Preguntó Ryder

''No, nada hijo'' Dijo Frank

''Connor ¿Podemos hablar en privado?'' Preguntó Frank

Fuimos a una parte alejada de la aeronave

''No sé si pueda'' Dijo Frank

''¿Qué cosa?'' Pregunté

''Ese tipo, Mob, fue el jefe que te mencioné antes, si me ve nos despedazará uno por uno'' Dijo Frank

''Bueno, puedes ir a verlo con la máscara puesta, pero no te la quites'' Propuse

''Claro, buena idea'' Dijo

''¿Porque viniste?'' Preguntó

''Porque pensé que nos necesitaban'' Dije

''Si, pero a la vez tienes una pareja y un hijo, no deberías arriesgarte así, es un consejo'' Dijo Frank

''Lo sé, cuando todo esto esté más tranquilo nos iremos a vivir al campo o algo así, nos alejaremos de todo esto'' Expliqué

''Me alegra oírlo, pero ahora preparémonos para lo peor'' Dijo Frank

 **Posiblemente haya contenido no apto para todo público en un futuro**


	2. Evaluación de la situación

''Llegaremos a tierra en 10 minutos, estén listos'' Informó Skye tomando el mando de la aeronave

''Bien, dividamos las tareas, Luego de que veamos a las mafias de la ciudad, Connor, Chase, Rubble y Rocky irán a ver a los rezagados, acordamos un encuentro corto con ellos, así que no se salgan del tema, cuando terminen examinen los barrios privilegiados, Skye, Tracker y Marshall irán a evaluar el distrito del parlamento desde la aeronave, utilizando el sistema de camuflaje de la aeronave, Los que quedamos iremos a buscar que se pueda usar como base, ¿Entendido?'' Dijo Ryder

''Entendido'' Dijeron todos

''Bien, ahora queda esperar a llegar al aeropuerto'' Dijo Ryder

En ese momento comienza a sonar una llamada de auxilio

''¿Ustedes son los que vienen de Barkingburg? -Interferencia- Están atacando el aeródromo -Más interferencia- Diríjanse a la ''Zona blanca'' ¡Deprisa!'' Dijo un tipo vestido de traje que parecía desesperado

''¿Zona Blanca?'' Preguntó Frank

''Zona blanca'' Dijo Ryder pensativo

''¡La montaña donde Jake tenía su cabaña! Allí había un mini aeropuerto que quedó bajo la nieve hace mucho tiempo'' Dijo Everest

''Es arriesgado, ¿No hay otro lugar?'' Preguntó Zuma

''Es nuestra única opción'' Dijo Skye cambiando el rumbo de la aeronave

En cuestión de nada llegaron a una zona con poca visibilidad

''¡Aeronave no autorizada! ¡Identifíquese!'' Exigió alguien por la radio

''Somos PAW Patrol, venimos a ayudar'' Dijo Skye tomando la radio

''¿Son qué?'' Preguntó el operador confundido

''Déjalos bajar'' Dijo una voz fría y apagada por la radio

''Tienen autorización por 10 minutos, no tarden'' Dijo el operador del aeródromo

Skye aterrizó la aeronave en la pista de aterrizaje, apenas paró la aeronave unos cuántos hombres armados salieron de la nada y le apuntaron a la aeronave, luego de entre esos hombres apareció una Doberman

''Llegan en buena hora, Casi le damos con un misil por la tardanza'' Dijo La Doberman

''Bajen las armas'' Ordenó la Doberman a sus hombres

Los soldados se pusieron en formación de saludo y esperaron a que el equipo baje

El primero en bajar fue Frank, quien fue rápidamente inspeccionado por uno de los soldados

''Viene armado'' Dijo el soldado reteniendo a Frank

''Suéltalo, son nuestros huéspedes desde ahora'' Dijo la Doberman

El resto del equipo bajó de la aeronave y todos entraron a las instalaciones del aeródromo secundario

''Nos han traído muchos problemas, Dios, ¿No podían esperar un poco a que los rebeldes nos organizáramos?'' Dijo la Doberman enfadada

''Lo siento... Soy Amber'' Dijo Amber saludando

''Te pareces mucho a ese de la televisión'' Dijo Chase sospechando

''Es... una larga historia'' Dijo Amber

''Bien, si no les importa, tenemos un encuentro, así que nos vamos'' Dijo Ryder

''De eso nada'' Dijo un tipo vestido con abrigo blanco y largo, un Bombín también blanco pero con una franja negra que lo rodeaba y un cinturón por debajo del abrigo que tenía una pistola sostenida, llevaba un anillo dorado con un águila grabado en el

''Venían a verme a mí, me enteré del ataque del aeropuerto y los vine a ver aquí'' Dijo el jefe de los mafiosos

''Buenas, señor, soy Ry-'' Ryder se quiso presentar pero el tipo lo interrumpió

''Ya sé quién eres, chico... Creo... Creo que deberíamos contarle algo ¿No Frank?'' Dijo El tipo mirando a Frank

Frank lo miró lleno de odio, Amber se percató y buscó algo para distraer a ambos individuos

''Caballeros, les enseñaré las instalaciones y los pondré al tanto'' Dijo Amber abriendo una puerta

Todos entraron a la puerta

''Bien, Slash tiene sitiada la ciudad, no hay otra vía de escape que no sea aérea, así que no podemos recibir mucho desde fuera salvo por un envío que nos llega semana por semana de parte de un traficante de armas, los soldados que responden a mi división están entrenados y alertas, pero nos hacen falta armas, equipamiento y esas cosas, por eso Trevor estaba aquí para negociar ¿Verdad?'' Dijo Amber

''Mob para ti, chica, sí, estoy para negociar, pero no puedo darte mucho más que ametralladoras de la década del 50', no creo que a tus hombres les guste eso'' Dijo Trevor

''Dejando eso de lado, aquí están los barracones, dormirán aquí, si es que no encuentran un lugar mejor, claro'' Dijo Amber

''También necesitamos gente que se una a la causa, podríamos hacer algo que demuestre nuestra fuerza, pero no estamos en condiciones para hacerlo'' Dijo Trevor

''Bueno, ellos se infiltraron en el palacio de Barkingburg'' Dijo Zuma señalando a Connor y a Frank

''Eso es admirable, pero dos no pueden con un ejército, necesitamos poder en número y armamento, podríamos robarle a los comunistas... o pedirles prestadas sus armas, ¡Son comunistas después de todo!'' Dijo Trevor riéndose, pero nadie pareció entender el chiste

''Les conseguiré un libro de historia'' Dijo Trevor al darse cuenta de que reía solo

''Ignorando eso, un buen golpe a los campamentos fronterizos sería útil para tener más entradas y salidas'' Dijo Clover rompiendo su silencio

''Buena idea chica, solo que no tenemos con que'' Dijo Amber felicitando a Clover

En ese momento se abrió una puerta y apareció un hombre de pelo oscuro, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y su brazo derecho de metal gris, que se veía porque se había cortado la manga derecha de la chaqueta

''¿Y esto?'' Preguntó El tipo con una voz apagada

''Aaron, no estás en condiciones para levantarte'' Dijo Amber

''No, pero la ciudad no esperará, eh, nuevos, vengan, les mostraré el resto de la base'' Dijo Aaron abriendo un escotilla


End file.
